Eternal Oblivion
by Sakura no Yoru
Summary: I've looked over these lands until now and forever will. How ironic. I guide Konoha...yet I am a child lost on my own path. Sakura centric. Team seven fic.
1. Chapter 1:Preview

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto. (If I did, I wouldn't have a home right now because I would've flooded it with tears of joy.)

In the dead of the night, soft sounds of feet running could be heard. A girl- no a young woman bursted out of the trees stopping at the edge of a steep cliff. She was dressed in a black one-piece dress that clung to her body tightly; yet gave her enough room to move around freely. She wore an ANBU mask on her face, which was staring at the moon.

Behind her, three rouge ninjas landed in front of her. "Girl, we have an important mission to accomplish. If you surrender now, we'll let you go without a scratch on that pretty body of yours." The other two rouges behind him laughed at their partner's comments.

A gust of wind blew, scattering the young woman's hair over her shoulders. A tongue darted out to moisten her smiling lips behind her mask. Lifting her hand, she took off her mask slowly, revealing her pale face bit by bit. Lowering the mask, she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hehe. We warned you girl!"

_Such arrogance._ As the three rouges lunged at her, she unsheathed her sword from her back. Jumping into the air, she arched her sword. Flipping back onto the ground gracefully, she flicked her sword, getting rid of the blood.

"ARGG!" _Crash!_

The body of the man who last commented laid beneath her feet. The man, slowly lifting his bloody hands tried to reach out to the deadly angel. "Beau...tiful." _Thud._ His hand dropped to the ground, signaling his end.

Turning around, she opened her eyes to access the damages she has done. Blotches of red could be seen between the fields of green. (_AN: I picked these colors deliberately. I wonder if you can guess their meaning. Hehe._)

"You are a hundred years too early to beat me." _Literally._

"Mission Complete."

The young woman whispered into the wind as she slowly walked away.


	2. Chapter 2:Smiling Facade

Kakashi: 27

Naruto: 20

Sakura: 20

Sasuke: 20

'**Blah blah blah'**Inner thoughts

'Blah blah blah' talking

**Dream**

"I can't do this alone..." A man with long dark hair murmured as he looked over the lands from a low tree branch. _(AN: guess who? )_

"What _am _I saying? This was my dream. To build a great village. The best ninja village that the people have ever seen."

_**That's right. I can't...I won't give up. **_

A bright light appeared near his office window. Soon, the light died down and a girl was standing in it's place.

"What...what's going on? Who...are you?" Even though he was a ninja and was trained to be wary of the unknown, his instincts told him that he could trust this girl. Something in him screamed that he even knew this girl. To him, his instincts kept him alive until now, and he wasn't planning to change that anytime soon.

"_I am the hope that is in your eyes._

_I am the will that drives your mind._

_I am the dream that your heart treasures. _

_I am the light that your hands seek for._

_I am everything...yet nothing."_

The man stared at the girl wondering if she was real. "Will you...help me fulfill my dream?" "Hai."

Finally, he lifted his arm and patted the girl's head. "Do you have a name?"

The girl silently shook her head.

Turning his head to think, the soon-to-be-hokage laid his eyes on the field of pink and green. As he turned back to the girl, he stretched out his arm to the girl. As she took hold of his hand, her figure solidified and colours slowly spread and adorned her features.

"Lets go. Sakura."

**¤¤¤¤¤End Dream**

_Pitter. Patter._

Emerald eyes slowly revealed themselves to stare out the windows. The sound of rain hitting the windows being the only thing heard throughout the room, the pink haired kunoichi slowly got up. "I better get up." The young woman stood up to stretch and started getting ready for her day.

Sakura has grown even more so, after being with Tsunade-sama. She has grown her hair back to a length of just below her shoulders. Her body has toned nicely from all the training and missions she's done. Although she is now the shortest out of Team Kakashi, she was still tall compared to most women.

Dressed up in the usual jounin uniform, she walked out of her house, letting her features stand out from the murky scenery. After walking for some time, she reached a tent where her precious person was resting in. Going inside the tent, she saw a dark-haired woman sitting next to the blonde _ex-_Hokage.

"Hello Shizune. You should get some rest. How is Tsunade-shishou doing?"

"Hello Sakura-san. Her physical damages have all been healed…but her she has depleted all her chakra during Pein's invasion and I bet she was stressed during the whole thing."

Looking over at Sakura, she spoke again, "You must be exhausted too, Sakura. Protecting Konoha's borders with Tsunade-sama's absence and Konoha's defenses being weak and all." The pink-haired woman gave a small smile. "It's fine. Are there any news that I should know about?"

"Actually, I'm worried about Naruto. He's going near the meeting of the Kages, and you know how Danzo left to attend that meeting of the Kages? What if Danzo sees him? Also, I heard that Uchiha Sasuke and the remaining Akatsuki might attend the meeting too."

As soon as those words left Shizune's mouth, Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Shizune, take good care of Tsunade-sama. I have something I have to do." "Of course." After hearing her reply, Sakura got up to leave with a goal in mind.

Leaving Tsunade-sama's tent, hidden by the shadows of her hair, Sakura's face let go of the smile and let out a sigh. She suddenly felt wary from all that has happened and for the things that will happen from now on.

_How much longer...papa?_

**Please review!**

**This is my first story. So please go easy on me. Constructive criticism welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3:Taking Back the Responsibility

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only wish I could…*sob*

A/N: This part takes place after chapter 485 of the manga.

* * *

-Memory-

Two figures covered in plain black cloaks stood on a cliff, overlooking a village that was bustling with much activity. The peaceful silence was broken when the shorter one of the two turned her head towards the other. "It's peaceful," she stated.

Turning his head towards his companion, the man's onyx eyes landed on the girl and his eyes softened. "You'll have to keep it that way. Can you do it?"

The girl's eyes looked at the man then back at the village underneath. Her eyes focused on the expressions of the faces that were covered in sweat. They were smiling. Smiling and laughing even though the job of building a village from scratch must be grueling work under the blazing sun. Turning her gaze back to the man at her side, the girl's soft yet strong voice answered back.

"Hai."

The man then fully turned towards the girl and mussed up her short pink hair. "It will be hard. It will be painful at times…but don't stop and keep walking. Keep moving forward. I'll be looking on from the other side." He dropped his hand from the girl's head and asked his final question.

"Are you ready?"

Looking into the eyes of the man for the last time, the girl gave her reply, "Hai." She closed her eyes quietly when a sudden wind blew from the east. When she opened her eyes again, the only traces of her once companion, mentor, and family were the floating pieces of his cloak.

The gril turned back to the village as a fiercer wind blew her hair everywhere, carrying on last whisper.

_Keep going forward_

* * *

_'Keep going forward…'_

"I am. Just like I always do…." Sakura's eyes became clear again as her foot pushed against another branch, jumping towards another. "Kiba, can you smell any of them?"

"No, this snow is erasing all of their tracks."

Just then, a black bird landed on Sai's arm. As soon as it landed, it turned into words which its master quickly read. "Looks like we were a bit too late. Sasuke already struck the meeting of the Kages and he's currently going after Danzou-sama." Everyone's eyes narrowed at this statement. "As for Naruto, he's just ahead of us."

"Well, then we better get started," Sakura replied looking up ahead – the place where the meeting of the Kages took place…and where Naruto is right now.

* * *

On the rooftop of a damaged building, Madara was having a nice chat with Naruto. Naruto, along with Kakashi and Tenzou were shocked from all the information that Madara told them. It was all so unbelievable. Naruto's face held disbelief… and hurt.

'You and Sasuke are _destined_ to fight each other.'

* * *

"Sakura! Akamaru can smell your teammates! They're near that village just ahead of us!"

Sakura steeled herself in preparation for what she was about to do.

* * *

"Naruto…I love you." Sakura willed herself to stare straight at Naruto's face, ignoring everyone's surprised stares. "So, you don't have to forever chase after Sasuke anymore-"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto's face was one of outrage. After his talk with Madara, Sakura's statement had just delivered another blow to Naruto. "How could you suddenly give up on our teammate like that? We promised to save him! I…I can't…" Naruto's face was contorted with confusion and sorrow.

Sakura stayed silent, listening to Naruto's words. She had so much she wanted to tell the blond idiot, but…she stayed quiet, saying the words she wished to tell so badly to Naruto only to herself.

'_I apologize Naruto-kun. I was supposed to take responsibility of those who lost their way, but instead, I handed that job over to you.'_ Sakura's eyes lowered in shame.

'_The day I first saw you, I was amazed. You were bullied and hated by the villagers your whole life, but you still shined, like the bright, bright sun. Your light comforted me, and I unknowingly believed that I could let somebody else take my responsibilities, because I was tired…so, so tired…I'm sorry.' _Sakura's eyes looked up back to Naruto with her new resolve in mind.

'_I will take the responsibility now. Thank you for what you've done until now, Naruto.'_

"That's enough…Naruto," Sakura whispered. "This whole problem has gotten too big. Naruto, you need to open your eyes. Do you understand? It is no longer _your_ responsibility to save Sasuke…"

She put a hand on her blonde teammate's shoulders as she passed by with her team. _"…nor Konoha, nor everyone…" _Unknown to Sakura, Kakashi heard her whisper and narrowed his eyes slightly.

However, he had no further time to ponder on her words as Naruto collapsed from exhaustion and shock.

* * *

"Is this really ok?" Kiba's voice was tinged with concern for the blonde idiot.

Sakura only gave her teammates a slight nod of her head because she could not get words out of her mouth for what she was about to do. A moment later, Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her teammates.

"I'm sorry."

"Wha-" Kiba's question was cut off due to Sakura's attack.

* * *

Laying down her teammates' bodies onto the grass, Sakura looked back once more to make sure Team Kakashi were coming near the spot. Satisfied, she turned the opposite way and headed off towards Sasuke's direction.

'_I'm sorry…but I cannot show you who I am as of yet…'_

Finally, it was time to settle things and make everything right.

"Here I come, Sasuke."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hehe…cliffhanger. Don't you LOVE the suspense? ;)

See THE BUTTON at the bottom with the word REVIEW on it?

Yup. Yup. That on.

Click it.

Kekekekeke *author runs off while laughing evilly…*


	4. Chapter 4:The Beginning

Author: I am so sorry I haven't updated in almost a year! I am Not dead people! It's just that nobody told me that college life was going to be this hectic. It's now my summer vacation and I shall try to update as much as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction with it. I WOULD MAKE MY DREAMS REALITY! Muhahahahaha! *cackle*)

* * *

Sakura ran through the trees while suppressing the guilt of deceiving her friends. Hardening her expression for what was to come, she spread out her senses to search for nearby chakra signals. 'This chakra signal . . .'

"Danzou." Sakura narrowed her eyes at this name. Slowly, her expression saddened.

'Sasuke, he's going to kill him . . .How did it all become like this?'

* * *

Memories of long ago (3rd person p.o.v.)

A man covered in a black cloak with a black staff in his left hand watched the scene below him with a sorrowful frown.

Below the hill he was standing upon, a group of men were fighting and killing each other. Sparks of coarse blue energy could be seen among the fighting at times.

'I thought that mankind would live a bit more comfortably if they discovered and learned about chakra . . .'

A man fell with blood flowing from his mouth. His eyes were wide open due to the pain he last experienced before dying.

'They can now endure better against natural forces and other dangers. But power corrupts, without fail, huh?'

Down below, the fight had ended and a shout of victory rang out in the clearing. 'That is no victory.' The hermit's eyes narrowed. 'This is not why I taught men how to use chakra . . .'

Closing his eyes, the Rikudo Sennin turned his back to the scene below, having nothing more to see, and walked into the woods.

* * *

Slowing, night fell upon the lands, but the hermit kept walking deeper into the woods.

'Peopler used to suffer from common colds, natural disasters, and even attacks from wild animals. So I taught people the knowledge of chakra in hopes of letting them be able to protect themselves and the things they hold dear. They did . . .but they couldn't just stop there, could they. Just because they could gain strength that is above normal, some began to steal and harm the weak. At this rate, people are going to kill themselves before anything else does.'

* * *

At the end of the forest, the hermit came upon a clearing lit by moonlight. There, he sat in the center of it in a meditating pose and closed his eyes. Sheen of light started to appear in front of the hermit. Gradually, the circle of light split in the middle and from its black depths, a pair of dark eyes opened up, staring straight at the hermit. It opened its huge mouth to speak, showing a set of large, sharp teeth.

**"Why have you called on me human?"**

The hermit opened his eyes and giving a bow, the hermit stated, "I apologize for waking you, Ten tail-sama, but I am in need of you rhelp. The human race is turning upon itself and I am in need of a greater "evil" – so to speak – to unit them. Please lend me your assistance, just this once."

**"Hm! Unfortunately, I know you humans and I know that this will be more pain than it is worth on my part. You are on your own on this one, boy."**

The Rikudo Sennin was disheartend by this reply, but he had expected such a response in the back of his mind. The hermit slowly lifted his gaze to meet that of the Ten tail's and smiled sadly. "I realize. However, I cannot leave things this way. That's why . . .I will be using you by force, Ten tail-sama."

The Rikudo Sennin's eyes turned into what is known today as the sharingan. With it, he started to enter the mind of the Ten tails.

**"I have no wish to be involved with such matters nor can you force m-."** The beast's words were cut off as he felt a force prod into his mind. He tried to resist the tug in mind at first, but as time passed by, it was becoming more difficult to do so.

A great roar ripped out of the Ten-tail's jaws as it felt its mind being invaded by the man in front of him.

**"You impudent human!"**

Outwardly, the beast's eyes glassed over as his mind became blank. Yet, in a deep corner of its mind, the dislike for humans grew.

At the crack of dawn, the world came to realize the existence of the Ten tails.

_And that is how it all began._

End memory

* * *

Sakura could see the trees starting to thin up ahead. 'This is it.' With that last thought, Sakura jumped out of the tress and landed on the ground. No more than fifteen feet away from her was the runaway member of Team 7.

"Sasuke-kun . . ."

However, beyond her ex-teammate, she could also see Danzo along with Sasuke's current team member not far behind. Behind them, she could see a black figure with an orange mask covering his face watching the scene before him with an air of childish amusement.

'Madara . . .'

* * *

Memories of long ago (3rd person p.o.v.)

All across the forested land, people woke up to the sound of a giant roar. The sound was so loud that it reverberated all the way to the snowy lands of the north. Settlers living near the forests cautiously came out of their homes.

An enormous black shadow rose from the middle of the forest, casting its shadow across most of the surrounding area. The Rikudo Sennin, standing on the Ten-tails' shoulders, stared down at the land below. He slid his eyes to the right and willed the Ten-tails to move forward while taking care not to harm any of the settlements nearby.

'Our goal is to provide people with a bigger threat than themselves. We don't necessarily have to kill anyone.' However, the Rikudo Sennin clutched his head in his hand as soon as his thought ended. The sound of statics rang through his head.

**'There is no '_Our_!''**

The Juubi's voice pierced the hermit's mind, breaking his concentration on keeping a reign on the beast's mind for a few seconds. Nevertheless, those few seconds were all it needed for the Ten-tails to gather his chakra and attack its surroundings. A massive ball of dark energy gathered in its jaws. At once, the beast released the mass of energy before the Rikudo Sennin could stop him.

"No!"

The Rikudo Sennin quickly grabbed hold of the Juubi's mind, but it was too late. The damage had been done. In front of him, a line of charred remains was all that was left in the wake of the Juubi's attack. Numerous villages along with a hundred of people had been demolished.

**'Hehehe . . .'** The Juubi's dark chuckles echoed in the back of the hermit's mind. Although he was furious at first, worry soon overpowered the other emotion. The Rikudo Sennin knew what would now occur: a war. It was an inevitable outcome with the way things had gone today. The idea saddened him, but he knew that it was too late for him to back out now.

'Great sacrifices are needed for great goals . . .' The man schooled his expression to hide his regret. He hardened his eyes, and his heart, for what was to come. He then raised his left arm and pointed to his left, and ordered the Juubi to fire another attack. This time, however, it did not hit any villages, only the trees and land.

It was a threat; one that would get the people from all the lands to unite in order to defeat it.

* * *

By afternoon, the Juubi and the hermit moved out of the forests and travelled to the deserts. They created fierce sandstorms that blew away countless houses, and buried parts of villages. After that, they moved to the edge of the desert. There, the Juubi roared and howled wildly. The vibrations it caused were strong enough to shake the lands far away. It caused avalanches in the northern lands and landslides in the mountainous rocky lands. Catastrophes happened one after another. The leaders of various settlements soon met and formed alliances, each promising to send their best warriors and chakra users to the front lines.

On the fifth night since the ten-tailed beast had appeared in the lands, a war broke out.

* * *

"Douton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth release: Mud turnover)!"

An echo of hundreds of voices rang through a clearing. A second later, another group of men shouted out another phrase.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire release: Great fireball technique)!"

Soon after the phrases were shouted, a giant wave of mud covered the front paws of the beast, followed by a huge stream of fire. The flare hardened the mud, trapping the beast for a few seconds. In the back, two giant mounds of sand kept the beast's hind paws in place.

"Do not back down! We _must_ hold on!"

Up ahead on a plateau directly facing the Ten-tails, a group of men were quickly going through a series of hand signs.

"Doku-"

Before the main attack group could fire, the Ten-tails broke free from the mud prison with a great heave. Everyone started to back away. However, the two shouts were heard from a distance not too far away before the beast could free its hind paws as well.

"Suiro no jutsu (Water prison technique)!" "Hyoro no jutsu (Ice prison technique)!"

Just as the Ten-tails put down its front paws, they were again covered with water and ice. The newly arrived troops gave hope to others.

"Hurry and attack while we hold it down!"

Back up at the plateau, the main attack groups prepared again.

"Dokugiri (Poison mist)!" A thick cloud of purple mist covered the beast's face. It shook its face from side to side in order to dispel the mist, but it didn't work too well. Then, the second attack commenced. From behind the first group, a second group of men stepped up.

"Raiton: Ikazuchi hakai (Lightning destruction)!"

A huge flash of lightning headed straight towards the beast, and struck. The attack was strengthened by the water and ice covering the beast. The Ten-tails staggered and fell to its knees. On its shoulders, the Rikudo Sennin wavered as well. Having kept control over the Juubi for nearly a week without rest along with the recent attacks were taking a toll on his body and mind.

'Haa, haa. I guess this is it.' He looked ahead at another lightning bolt rushing its way to where he was.

Closing his eyes, his world turned dark after a flash of white.

* * *

Laying on the ground next to the Juubi's head, the Rikudo Sennin stretched out his arm to stroke its face.

"My initial plan was to send you back to your world after all this, but neither do I have the strength nor time to do so." The fallen hermit frowned. "Yet, there is no doubt that I cannot leave you like this. No one knows what someone may do with you . . ."

He gave a gentle pat on the Juubi's snout and using his eyes on last time, he willed the Juubi to separate itself. Its body was soon engulfed in a bright light, and then it rose into the sky and formed into a sphere of light. In an instant, the sphere separated into nine different ones of varying colors which darted across in nine different directions.

While the hermit may have averted some of the problems for now with his actions, he knew that the nine beasts would cause trouble in the future as long as they remained in this world. His mind filled with worry, along with a pang of curiosity as to how people would live from now on. With these thoughts, the Rikudo Sennin gathered the last of his remaining chakra and split himself. His body was engulfed in light just as the Juubi had been. From the sphere, came out two different beings. The hermit's eyes, with the side of himself which hated mankind for its actions, became Madara. His body, with the other side of himself which cared for mankind, became Hiroshima.

Yet, a very small portion of the original sphere remained.

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

The two beings may have taken the Rikudo Sennin's eyes and body, but his heart had still remained. He may have had a reason for all this, but that did not forgive him for killing hundreds of innocent people. He also had a responsibility to return the Juubi to its rightful place left for him to finish.

His regrets, responsibility, and wish to right his wrongs were too strong to let go, and thus the last portion of the light formed into one last being, in the size of a child.

In a flash, the three beings were transported to separated places.

End memory

* * *

Madara felt someone's eyes on him and turned his head to see. Meeting the pink-haired ninja's gaze, he waved his left arm childishly – all the while smirking behind his mask.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the picture Madara made.

_It's time to finish what we started._

* * *

Everyone! Reviews are what make the author's world go 'round. Constructive criticism is welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5:The Confrontation

I am so sorry for the delay! (That was a long delay eh?) *dodges a few tomatoes and other fruits*

Please don't hate me! *sob*

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (If I did, Sakura would have a bigger role in the manga than whatever she has now, if it can even be called a role. Cha!)

* * *

**The Confrontation**

Madara knew his childish greetings had gotten to the pink haired girl. Knowing she wouldn't attack him then, he broke his eye contact with her and focused his sight back on to the fight below.

_There is nothing you can do San-chan*. Just watch and enjoy the show._

From her tree, she looked towards Sasuke's fight.

_Danzou…even I cannot stop this. Not after all that you did…_

* * *

Sasuke was tired after his fight with the Kages as well as his chase after Danzou, but none of that would get in the way of his revenge.

"Sasuke!"

Karin tried to help but was kicked away roughly before she could even try attacking Danzou.

_Losing is NOT an option. Not now. Not ever!_

Sasuke ignored the blood dripping from his eyes and willed it to do one more task. A tremor swept the ruins and Susanoo rose back up from the rubbles. Letting out a roar, the giant fired an arrow at Danzou.

There was a flash of energy and a cloud of dust before a silence filled the ruined field.

Sasuke squinted his eyes to get a better look before he narrowed them in anger. Susanoo's attack had been diverted while the right side of Danzou's body was covered in a gloopy liquid.

From their viewpoints, both Madara and Sakura widened their eyes in shock.

* * *

I knew there was a reason that non-Uchiha could control so many Sharingans.

Smirk.

_Interesting… _

_Hashirama, how does it feel to be constantly used for ignoble purposes even though you spent all your life trying to achieve peace? Hm?_

* * *

_No…no…_

Sakura shook her head in disbelief and grief.

_Papa._

After the initial shock had faded away, anger caught up with the pink haired girl.

Grip.

Narrowing her eyes, tightening her fists, and gritting her teeth, it took all she had to ignore everything about Sasuke and jump on to Danzou to kill him herself.

_Danzou. How dare you…_

* * *

Sasuke was slowly growing tired of this game.

_It's time for you to die!_

His sharingans flashed and before Danzou knew what had happened he was assaulted by a flock of crows.

_It can't be._

Turning around, he came face to face with the very soldier of Konoha he himself had made into a martyr.

_Itachi._

"Isanagi."

* * *

"I…did everything I did for the sake of Konoha. Why is it that I must be the one to die. No… this isn't the end.

The Konoha elder stood up even with his injury and ran towards Sasuke. Avoiding the raven hair's katana, he headed straight for the girl.

"Sa…suke-kun."

"Hm. Danzou, you're low enough to take a hostage now."

"I can't die here. I will live for the sake of Konoha."

A silence settled in the fields before a chill settled into Danzou.

There was a flash of light. And everything was over in an instance.

"You…You…!"

_Cough. Wheez._

_Sasuke…kun._

Danzou let go of the red head, who fell to the ground with her legs unable to hold her up. Startled by his opponent's coldness, Danzou jumped back from his previous captive and before Sasuke could say anything, he released his final trick.

"Ura Shishou Fuuin Jutsu!"

* * *

"Little bit later and you would have been dragged along with him to your death."

"Hm."

Madara stared at Sasuke's expression. He noted that the death of the Konoha's elder did nothing to erase the hate that had been extant on the boy's face ever since he had laid eyes on him.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and let out a breath before he looked towards the woods below. Madara stared a few seconds longer at the boy before he too, turned his eyes towards the pink haired girl below them.

_You should have listened to Sakura-chan… Sasuke-chan. _

* * *

Author's notes:

_*San-chan _means third. I won't go into much detail right now. The two's relationship will be explained as the story goes on.

Please review!


End file.
